


Создана для него

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Cults, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Я помню колыбельные. Я помню обещания. Я помню свою смерть. И я помню его.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Made for Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555121) by [butterflyslinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Elvira-aja.

I. Колыбельная

_Первая вещь, которую я помню — колыбельная. Для меня она никогда не имела смысла, и я не помню слов, но помню, как её пели мне, мягко и нежно. Возможно, это были мои родители, хотя я не уверена. Это мог быть кто угодно. Мне всегда казалось, что голосов было больше, чем два.  
Её пели мне каждую ночь с того дня, как я родилась. Она нравилась мне в детстве. Она так много сулила мне. По крайней мере, мне так кажется сейчас. Словно в этой песне звучало обещание чего-то волшебного, и каждая ночь казалась Сочельником. Чего-то неопределённого и неосязаемого, слишком хорошего, чтобы быть правдой.  
Мне казалось, что окружавшие меня голоса были полны любви. Мне казалось, что я самая особенная девочка в мире. И они были согласны с этим. Они всегда внушали мне, что я особенная. Что я избранная. Что я всегда буду счастливой._  
Мне всё ещё слышатся порой эти голоса — неясной мелодией в голове, когда я задумываюсь о чём-то. Когда мне не нужно быть рядом с моим партнёром, я сплю — и всегда слышу их во сне. Когда я помогаю ему повергать врагов в сражении, я слышу их песню. Я не слышу её лишь когда он говорит со мной, но это происходит нечасто — мне трудно отвечать ему.  
И несмотря на всё, эта песня по-прежнему согревает меня. Потому что когда их голоса поют колыбельную, всякая боль исчезает.  
Я люблю эту колыбельную. И я почти рада, что не помню слов. Иначе она наверняка перестала бы мне нравиться. Уверена, слова были далеко не столь нежными, как сама мелодия. Уверена, это был рассказ об уготованной мне участи.  
 _Мне обещали, что не будет больно. Что моя душа будет в порядке. Что всё только к лучшему. Что я буду жить вечно — и служить Ему.  
Я не хочу жить вечно. Вечная жизнь причиняет больше боли, чем смерть.  
Я помню, как умоляла их. «Я не хочу жить вечно. Не заставляйте меня. Отпустите меня. Позвольте мне жить как другим детям — или убейте меня быстро и безболезненно. Я не хочу узнать других людей, подобных вам»  
Они не слушали. Они не видели тьму, сгущающуюся внутри меня._  
Раньше я думала, что могу избавиться от всего этого, если постараюсь. Что я смогу воспарить в Рай и упокоиться с миром.  
Теперь я оставила надежду. Я знаю, что мне не попасть ни в Рай, ни в Ад, ни куда-нибудь ещё.  
У меня было куда более великое предназначение.  
Не оружия для убийств врагов Энтити. Не спасителя для тех, кто страшился этого культа.  
Нет. Я была предназначена для него. Помочь ему спасти мир, несмотря на то, что они говорили. Я нашла свою цель.  
Но иногда мне всё равно хочется сбежать от всего этого. Хочется забыть всю боль этого мира. Перестать волноваться обо всём. Перестать помнить то, что случилось со мной. Как мне было больно.  
 _Мне сказали, что это моя судьба. Мне сказали, что это моё единственное предназначение — служить Ему, служить им.  
Что я была рождена, чтобы стать жертвой для нашего Бога. Что я должна гордиться тем, что избрали меня. Что моё сердце столь чисто и невинно, что именно мне назначено уничтожить наших врагов и привести Бога на землю, очистить этот мир и сделать его совершенным — для Него.  
Так что меня одели в белое и повели на встречу. Меня подняли на алтарь. Связали меня. Велели мне кричать, сколько захочу, потому что это поможет призвать Его._  
Но затем я вспоминаю его. Я вспоминаю, как нужна ему. Как он был опечален, когда думал, что я покинула его. Как он убивался, узнав, кто я на самом деле. И даже пытался покончить с собой, узнав о моём прошлом.  
И я никогда не смогу бросить его. Я нужна ему, так же сильно, как он нужен мне. До его появления я слишком много времени провела в воспоминаниях о прошлом. Воспоминаниях о боли.  
Теперь, по крайней мере, у меня есть и другие воспоминания. Счастливые, о времени, проведённом с ним. Воспоминания о том, как я делаю правильные вещи — потому что сама так хочу, не ради Него. Новые воспоминания не заменят старые, но теперь у меня хотя бы есть что-то, кроме боли. Что-то, что можно вспомнить, когда становится слишком трудно.  
И воспоминания о прошлом тоже важны. Они многому научили меня. Они научили меня быть лучше — для него. Моя трагедия привела меня к нему. Я никогда бы не рассталась с этими воспоминаниями.  
Потерять их значило бы потерять его и отказаться от всего хорошего, чего мы достигли.  
 _Они успокаивающе напевали мне в процессе. Пока я истекала кровью. Пока я горела. Пока я кричала и умоляла их.  
Их голоса оставались неизменными. Они не прекращали петь. Никому из них не было до меня дела.  
Именно тогда любовь превратилась в гнев. И они всегда говорили, что гнев ведёт к ненависти.  
Я так ненавидела их. Я знала, что сделаю, когда они закончат. Они сказали, что я буду оружием, убивающим их врагов. Они не понимали, что оружие может убить любого.  
Я слышала колыбельную, пока умирала. Словно они хотели утешить меня и заставить уснуть. Но теперь я всё понимала. Я знала, что они не любили меня. Что колыбельная была лишь частью ритуала.  
Я была для них лишь жертвой._  
Одна из особенностей моего нынешнего существования — я никогда не стану взрослой. Никогда не состарюсь, и мне не придётся беспокоиться о взрослой жизни в реальном мире. Я навсегда останусь невинной во множестве смыслов. Я никогда не целовалась, никогда не ходила на ночной киносеанс с друзьями, никогда не делала тех вещей, что, как я знала, полагается делать девочкам-подросткам.  
Я гораздо моложе Линкары. Он взрослый человек, он познал всё, что ему полагалось. Он видел мир. Он многое знает. И я знаю, что он считает меня маленькой девочкой, потому что так я выгляжу. Он всегда будет считать меня этакой младшей сестрой, напарницей. Кем-то, с кем можно сражаться вместе, но кого также нужно защищать.  
Но пусть я выгляжу и веду себя как вечный подросток, я знаю, что я намного старше. Я видела слишком много. Я побывала в слишком многих битвах, как с ним, так и в одиночестве. Я чувствую себя скорее старухой, чем подростком. Утомлённой. Измученной. Всезнающей. Это мне полагается защищать его.  
Я чувствую себя гораздо старше Линкары. Он видел многое, но не всё. Он силён и верит в хорошее. Он знает, что мир не безупречен, но продолжает верить в доброту людей. У него ещё есть силы прощать их.  
И он прав. Мне потребовалось немало времени, чтобы понять это, но он прав. В людях есть добро. В мире есть добро.  
Я видела лишь плохое большую часть своей жизни, не осознавая этого.  
 _Один из них рассмеялся, погружая нож глубже. Я закричала громче, поклявшись про себя, что он будет первым.  
Я не помню точный момент смерти. Я помню боль. И кровь. И затем долгое время царила темнота, в которой я старалась найти Рай. Мои отчаянные метания окончились тем, что я проснулась, запертая в чём-то.  
И всё, что я помню после этого — гнев. Там был свет, и пламя, и кровь, но я не помню ничего, кроме моего гнева, ненависти и печали.  
Я знаю, почему у них ничего не вышло со мной. Жертва должна быть тем, что ты любишь, чем-то, с чем трудно расстаться.  
Они никогда не любили меня. Они никогда не сожалели, что обрекли меня на смерть. Это была не жертва, а убийство.  
Я никогда не жалела о том, что убила их. Мне не было дела до их криков и молитв к их тёмному богу. Он не ответил им. Они остались наедине со мной._  
По прошествии долгого времени я начала терять веру. Я перестала верить в бога и божественный промысел и всё такое. Я пробыла на земле тридцать лет, видела куда больше, чем полагается.  
Я не верила, что в мире есть хорошие люди. Все, кого я знала, были жестоки — ко мне, к другим, к себе. Я видела родителей, избивающих собственных детей, мужчин, которые овладевали женщинами против их воли, людей, что воровали чужое, людей, что убивали друг друга. Я не верила, что в мире можно найти хотя бы одного достойного и чистого сердцем человека.  
Пока я не встретила его.

II. Танец

_Одного из них я не стала убивать. Его свели с ума боль и память о том, что произошло, но я сохранила ему жизнь. Он мог унести меня отсюда куда-нибудь в безопасное место.  
И он так и сделал. Я отказалась стать его оружием, видя тьму в его душе, но я осталась с ним. Он блуждал по стране долгие годы, и его разум затуманивался всё сильнее с каждым шагом. Он держал меня в кармане или брал в руку, и я шёпотом направляла его. Я видела мир через него и узнала, насколько ужасным он может быть.  
Но я чувствовала, что где-то там есть — или когда-нибудь появится — место для меня, и тот, кто будет заботиться обо мне. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем я начала искать его. Я была создана задолго до его рождения. И мы странствовали ещё много лет до того, как он стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы всё понять, достаточно опытным, чтобы творить добро. Несколько раз я отчаивалась найти его.  
Но я всё же смогла его отыскать. Я почувствовала его присутствие где-то на севере и велела тому, кто нёс меня, идти в этом направлении без отдыха, пока мы не достигнем цели. Я поняла, что это он, едва увидев его. Молод, почти подросток — но он был достоин. Чемпион. Я чувствовала это. И знала, что была предназначена ему.  
— Отдай меня этому человеку, — прошептала я безумцу. Он так привык подчиняться мне, что без колебаний сделал это. Когда я оказалась в руках моего партнёра, безумец пошёл дальше. Я не знаю, что случилось с ним, но меня это и не заботило. Я наконец нашла своего партнёра. Я нашла свой дом.  
Моего партнёра даже не удивило случившееся. Он лишь опробовал меня и улыбнулся, прежде чем положить меня в карман и вернуться к своему обеду._  
Линкара заботился обо мне. Он не всегда был прав, но он заботился обо мне. И я знала, что он хороший человек. Он с достоинством преодолевал все препятствия.  
Он никогда не бросал меня. Когда он думал, что потерял меня, он отправился в долгое путешествие только чтобы отыскать снова. Даже когда меня похитили, он пришёл за мной. Он отказался отдавать меня кому-то. Никто больше не делал столько для меня.  
Я знала, что сделала верный выбор. Что он был тем самым человеком. Может, не идеальным — но тем самым.  
 _Когда он узнал, кто я, он сочувствовал мне. Он пообещал, от всего сердца, что защитит меня. Что никто больше не причинит мне боль.  
Я сражалась с ним, потому что он заботился обо мне. Потому что с ним у меня было, ради чего сражаться. Чего-то достойного.  
Я сдерживала себя поначалу, зная, что он ещё юн, что в его душе, как и любой другой, есть тьма, но я помогала ему как только могла._  
Я не всегда была уверена в нём. Порой он сходил с пути. Порой он был не очень добр. Но он всегда помнил, кто он, и всегда возвращался. Ему лишь нужен был тот, кто указал бы ему верную дорогу и напомнил, кто он есть.  
 _— Ты мой партнёр. Мой друг._  
Когда мы наконец встретились лицом к лицу, я сказала ему, что хочу, чтобы он стал лучше. И он честно старался, работал над собой. Теперь мы понимаем друг друга лучше, чем когда-либо. И мы останемся друг с другом до самого конца. Я больше не покину его.  
Я ждала слишком долго, чтобы бросать его. Я ждала так много лет, пока не появится кто-то достойный. Я не дам ему оступиться. Я больше не буду ждать.  
Я не позволю ему сойти с верного пути, и неважно, во что это мне обойдётся.  
 _Когда меня похитили, я не знала, что делать. Я не могла отказаться работать ради Стрелка — я видела его сердце и знала, что его помыслы чисты. И я знала, что Линкара раскрыл достаточно магии в нас обоих, чтобы высвободить мою полную силу. Я должна была вернуться к Линкаре и показать ему, что он достоин моей силы. Поэтому я прошептала несколько слов на ухо Стрелку, поведала, как я нужна Линкаре.  
— Я его партнёр, — тихо сказала я. — А он Чемпион. Ты не можешь забрать меня. Я нужна ему.  
Он не стал слушать. Лишь прошептал в ответ:  
— Прости. Но нам ты нужна больше.  
— Но я предназначена для него.  
— Любое оружие предназначено для кого-то. И скверное дело получается, когда хозяев больше нет.  
— Он есть. Он придёт за мной.  
— Ему придётся сначала догнать меня. Прости, малышка. Может, когда я освобожу свой народ, я отвезу тебя обратно.  
Но я знала, что Линкара придёт. Я знала, что он заберёт меня.  
И он пришёл. Он отыскал меня. Он был счастлив вновь увидеть меня. И я с радостью помогла ему уничтожить кое-что драгоценное. Я не знала, что это. Никто из нас ничего не знал про Стрелка — кроме того, что он враг. Кроме того, что он разлучил нас. Поэтому мы оба дали волю гневу.  
Однако партнёрство означает не только общие победы, но и общие поражения._  
Он тоже ждал меня. Я чувствовала это, даже если сам он этого не осознавал. Нам было предназначено стать командой. Я была создана для него, хотя никто этого не знал.  
Он ждал меня много лет. Годами искал своё предназначение. И, найдя, он сделал всё, чтобы выполнить его, чтобы стать мне достойным партнёром. И когда он нашёл своё предназначение, я нашла своё.  
Если это и есть моя судьба, то я счастлива. Я не могу представить более достойного дела, чем спасение мира, особенно вместе с ним. И даже если мы делаем ошибки порой, мы неплохо справляемся. Мы вместе учимся быть лучше. Мы не можем быть идеальными. В конце концов, мы всего лишь люди.  
 _Он предложил меня ему. Я знала, что он говорит всерьёз. Он был готов отдать меня.  
Но также я знала, что им руководит не злой или корыстный умысел. Он знал, что я нужна где-то ещё. И я знала, что отказ от меня был бы для него настоящей жертвой.  
Мне было бы жаль оставить его. С ним я познала добро, с ним я нашла себе цель.  
Я была так рада, когда Джерас отказался от его предложения. Так счастлива, что могу и дальше оставаться с моим партнёром, с тем, для кого я была создана._  
Мы провели вместе столько времени, я и Линкара. Партнёры, ныне и навсегда, как и было предназначено. Сила, которой я должна была стать. Чемпион, которым он рождён был быть.  
Порой я волнуюсь за него. Он так часто рискует собой, и я всегда должна быть рядом, чтобы защитить его. Я должна быть рядом до конца его жизни. Я останусь с ним, накапливая новые воспоминания.  
Я продолжаю учиться у него, как он учится у меня.  
И однажды, я знаю, мы станем лучшей командой, что видела Мультивселенная. Возможно, однажды кто-то победит нас, но я знаю, что мы будем сражаться изо всех сил, что мы никогда не бросим друг друга до самой его смерти.  
Но я не хочу сейчас думать об этом.  
 _Мои последние воспоминания — сегодняшний вечер, с ним. Хотя мне требуется очень много энергии, чтобы появиться в видимой форме, я сделала это ради сегодняшнего события. Сегодня — наш праздник._  
В этот день я нашла его много лет назад. И я хочу отпраздновать это с ним.  
Так что я появляюсь перед ним, улыбаясь. Он улыбается в ответ.  
— Привет, Маргарет, — говорит он с искренним восхищением.  
— Привет, — отвечаю я. — Счастливой годовщины.  
— Она сегодня? — он извиняюще улыбается. — Прости, я вроде как потерял счёт времени.  
— Ничего страшного.  
— Так чем хочешь заняться?  
— Ну, — говорю я, — потанцуешь со мной?  
Он с улыбкой включает какую-то музыку на компьютере и берёт меня за руки.  
— С удовольствием.  
Это бодрая и весёлая музыка, совсем не похожая на колыбельные из моей памяти. Это музыка дружбы и счастья, обещаний, куда более реальных, чем смутный шёпот о чистоте и вечности. Мы кружимся по гостиной, не задумываясь, как глупо мы выглядим. Здесь нет никого, кто мог бы посмеяться над нами, но мы смеёмся сами над собой, потому что никто из нас не умеет танцевать. Но всё в порядке, пока я с ним.  
И никто не разлучит нас.  
Мы танцуем до тех пор, пока от усталости не падаем на диван, продолжая хихикать.  
— Спасибо, — говорю я.  
— Нет. Это тебе спасибо.  
У меня есть друг. У меня есть партнёр. Достойный партнёр. И мы счастливы.  
Может, вечная жизнь не так уж плоха.


End file.
